Dares and a Kiss
by Advanceshipper3
Summary: What happens when May attends a reunion party in Brock's house? Read to find out! One-shot AshxMay SatoxHaru Advanceshipping AaMayl


**Adv: Hey guys! I'm attempting my one-shot Yeah I know I'm suppose to be doing Adventures at the Orange Islands. That will be up pretty soon so hang tight and enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Adv does not own Pokemon or the characters.**

It was a pleasant night in Kanto Pewter City. Brock was hosting a party for his friends as a reunion. Which his parents got all the younger siblings out just for the party. Max and Brock were watching the Pokemon Channel. While the rest of them are sitting there. However, Paul is in the nearby Pokemon center for some reason.

"This is boring." May sighed.

"That's because you don't have any brain cells sis." Max said.

"Shut up Max." May retorted.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"They almost make us seem like friends." Misty told Ash.

"Mmhm." Ash agreed.

"Can we do something else?" Dawn asked.

"Like what?" Misty said.

"We could go to the Pokemon Center." Brock suggested.

"Brock, you've been my friend for six years can't you take a break?" Ash said slightly annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean Ash?" Brock lied.

"You just want to flirt with Nurse Joy" Ash said.

"Well Team Rocket doesn't stop!"

"That's because they've been stalking me for six year and have no life." Ash replied

"You know Ash does got a point." Misty said.

"Yeah Team Rocket's been stalking him ever since he started his journey." Dawn said.

"You think after their first year they would get the message?" May said.

"They haven't stopped yet." Ash told them.

"Shut up! I'm watching the show" Max yelled.

"Nerd." Misty whispered.

"Now you know how I feel." May said

Brock grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Max said.

"Anyway you think the phrase shreds of dignity mean anything to them after six years?"

"Hey!" They heard a voice shout out.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked the group.

"As evil and old as the galaxy!" A voice said

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Give it a rest already!" Ash shouted.

"We weren't done yet!"

"Get a life!" Ash retorted.

"The shame." Three figures were in a corner sulking.

The gang sweat dropped.

"We came here to stea-." James was cut off.

"Your Pikachu yes I already know." Ash cut them off.

"Since you already know what we're doing let's steal!" Meowth shouted.

"Infernape Flare Blitz!"

Soon Infernape was covered in scorching hot flames and charged full speed towards the trio.

And you know the rest already.

"Why do we never get to steal anything?" Jessie screamed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio shouted.

"Well that's over with." Ash said.

"Yeah, wait where's Max?" May asked.

The group all turned and saw Max staring intently at the screen.

May sighed.

"Infernape, return." Ash said raising his pokeball.

May sat down on the nearest bed trying to think of something to do. She looked at Max who was watching the screen as if he loved it or something and then May's gaze met Ash who was staring blankly at Max. She looked at him for a moment or two. May blushed for a moment.

**(A/N: Anyone know why?)**

Brock and Max started watching the Pokemon Channel again.

"I've got an idea." Dawn whispered to May and Misty.

"What?" May asked curiously?

"We could play truth or dare." Dawn suggested.

"Sounds like an idea." Misty agreed.

"Well..." May said unsure.

"C'mon May what you got to lose?" Dawn said trying to get her brunette friend to play.

May hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well Okay." May told them.

While they were conversing, Ash decided to get some fresh air for a bit so he left the room before the conversation ended. The girls went downstairs and sat down in the living room.

____

With Ash...

He stared contently at the clear blue sky he decided to get a better look by climbing up a nearby tree he sat down on branch and resumed at looking at the sky.

___________

In Brock's house....

"Who goes first?" May asked.

"I will." Misty volunteered.

"Okay." May and Dawn said.

"Dawn, truth or dare?" Misty asked the navy blue haired coordinator.

"Truth." The blunette replied.

"Okay then do you like Paul?" Misty asked.

Dawn blushed slightly.

"Oh why did I say truth!" Dawn thought.

"Yes." Dawn said blushing heavily.

"I knew it!" Misty exclaimed.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"Your turn." Misty told Dawn.

"Okay, May truth or dare?" Dawn asked the brunette coordinator.

"Dare." May replied.

"Okay then I dare you to kiss the guy you like for a nice long time." Dawn told her friend.

May gulped. She never expected something like that. However, she's been wanting to do this for a long time.

"Alright." May told her friends.

She got up and headed towards the door.

May sighed.

"Here goes nothing." May whispered as she approached the raven haired boy.

"Ash?" May said looking up at him.

"Yes May?" He said as he got off the tree branch.

May was about one foot away from him.

"I really have to do this." May thought.

She suddenly took a step forward and brought him into a passionate kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders. Ash's eyes widened in shock and surprise but did nothing. The kiss lasted about one minute. May was blushing heavily as soon as she broke apart from the kiss she ran away quickly and headed for the door.

"I can't believe I just did that." May sighed.

What May failed to see was the blush that came across Ash's cheeks as soon as their lips met.

"May maybe you'll know one day." Ash said gazing at the direction the brunette went in.

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door halfway there he looked at the sun that was setting he fished around in his pockets and pulled out a ribbon and held out at the sun. As soon as he removed the ribbon the sun began to set. The trainer resumed walking towards the door.

_________

Inside.

"Dawn, truth or dare?" May asked deviously.

"Dare." Dawn replied.

May smirked devilishly at her friend. With one thought that came to mind.

"I dare you to kiss Paul." May told her.

Dawn gaped blushing at the dare she was told.

"Alright."

**________**

**(A/N: I whipped up this one-shot for you guys Leave your reviews please!)**


End file.
